1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to twist ties typically used for closing plastic bags and, more particularly, to an arrangement whereby a plurality of severable, but interconnected, twist ties can be easily fastened by means of an adhesive strip to a holding surface convenient to a user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Twist ties are commonly used for many purposes, one of which is to seal closed the open end of a plastic bag. Typically, a plurality of severable but interconnected twist ties are packaged for sale with plastic bags of various types. Unfortunately, consumers often lose or misplace the twist ties so that when a tie is needed to close a bag, it is difficult to find.